Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $17\dfrac{5}{6}-4\dfrac{3}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {17} + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {4} - {\dfrac{3}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {17} - {4} + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {\dfrac{3}{6}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=13 + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {\dfrac{3}{6}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{2}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 13\dfrac{2}{6}$